The present invention is related to a grinding machine and, more particularly, to a grinder which can be used for vertical grinding as well as horizontal grinding, and which can provide a vibrating effect during grinding so as to enhance grinding performance.
Regular abrasive belt grinding machines include vertical grinding type and horizontal grinding type for respective grinding purpose. Because the grinding machines are independently operated for specific grinding purpose, two different types of machines are usually to be installed respectively when two different grinding purposes are needed. However, obtaining and installing two different types of grinding machines, namely vertical and horizontal types. is expenive and space consuming. The scope of the present invention is designed to solve this problem.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a vertical/horizontal double-way abrasive belt grinder, which includes a base for mounting a grinding wheel head, thereon and a vertical grinding wheel. The present invention can be arranged for vertical grinding by means of the vertical grinding wheel, and for horizontal grinding by means of an abrasive belt mounted over the vertical grinding wheel. For horizontal grinding an abrasive belt wheel is provided in the grinding wheel head. The griding wheel head can be arranged to provide a vibrating effect during the grinding process so as to reinforce or enchance grinding performance.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description considered in connection with the annexed drawings as hereunder.